1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic answering device, a conversation scenario editing device, a conversation server, an automatic answering system, and an automatic answering method. More specifically, the present invention relates to: an automatic answering device, an automatic answering system and an automatic answering method which are capable of automatically outputting an answer in response to an utterance of a user in accordance with a conversation scenario and thereby establishing a conversation with the user; a conversation scenario editing device for generating and editing a conversation scenario used by the automatic answering device and the automatic answering system; and a conversation server for the automatic answering device and the automatic answering system.
2. Description of the Related Art Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-366190 discloses an automatic conversion device configured to output an answer corresponding to a content of an utterance upon receipt of the utterance from a user. This related automatic conversation device generally adopts a method of outputting an answer corresponding to an utterance of a user by using, or more specifically searching, a database in which each of utterances of users and an answer corresponding to the utterance are stored as a pair.
However, in the method adopted by the related automatic conversion device to output the answer corresponding to the utterance of the user on the basis of a one-to-one relationship, it is difficult to establish a natural conversation about a certain topic between the user and the automatic conversation device, or to realize a situation in which a content with a certain story prepared in advance (such as explanation of a structure of a system or description of emergency care) is spoken little by little to the user by using the automatic conversation device.
As a technique for establishing such natural conversations, there has been disclosed a technique using a scenario which enables conversations to proceed in accordance with a previously prepared course of conversations while answering utterances from a user. However, only a KB (knowledge-base) engineer with expertise is able to produce such a scenario.
Meanwhile, the distribution of commodities and services through networks has been expanded with diffusion and development of communication networks and network communication devices. In this regard, customer relation services (services to offer answers or advice in response to requests from customers, including support services, for example) have begun to be provided to customers by service providers through networks.
In an aspect of a customer relation service through a network, there has been a service in a FAQ (frequently asked question) mode provided on a homepage or a service in an offline mode provided in a form of an electronic mail. However, such a service has not been satisfactory due to an incapability of real-time correspondence. In this context, a customer relation service in a real-time chat mode has been disclosed with a title “Talisma CIM” by Vital Information Inc. This is a service in which an operator called an agent provides an answer to a question from a customer in a chat mode while utilizing a database called an online Q&A search system (Talisma Knowledge Management).
However, the customer relation service in the above-described related mode requires costs for a database professional to prepare and offer a database for chat operators for each business, and the required costs are as high as costs for conventional manuals for telephone services. Accordingly, this service cannot exert remarkable superiority in light of reduction of labor costs in the running costs.